User talk:Gvsualan/archive
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. If I leave a comment somewhere else, I would hope to find a reply at the same place. Thanks. :Archive Jeannie Malone Hello, I've noticed you adding Jeannie Malone to a bunch of TOS episodes. I'm guessing this is the blonde woman usually seen on the bridge. I was wondering where you got the information about her from? In an e-mail conversation I had with Eddie Paskey he said her last name was Shephard. Myko 08:10, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Jeannie Shepard is an article we already have, although a stub. – Tom 08:33, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :: Bill Blackburn in one of his treasure chest home movie/interviews from either TOS-R Season 2 DVD or TOS-R Season 3 DVD, which also has at least two shots of her being used for makeup tests. --Alan 12:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) EnhancedBorgQ2.jpg Sorry, I had no idea that I could directly replace a file. I have done that now, and replaced the fuzzy Borg image that I didn't like with my better, enhanced one. You can delete the duplicate image, if you'd like. Now the implants are more readily visible. If you don't like it, you could always change it back, this is a wiki... But first, compare the two, I saw a big difference. Mine may be a slightly larger file size, however, it is also higher quality. It is the same image, just heavily enhanced, so that viewers can better admire the Borg implants. As an appreciator of the Borg, and any images of them, I have to say, that mine is better, but, as you are more experienced, you make the final say. Thanks, ZephramCochran 18:59, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the "trouble" Sorry for the "trouble", but they were contacting me. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 20:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) : I know, I just wanted to make sure everyone involved was contacted. --Alan 22:10, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Background Bullets Alan The background bullets are acting up for me as I mentioned before. They appear fine on my home computer, but at work, using XP and Explorer, they don't. Instead of lining up with the first line of BG info, they center on it, and it's difficult to read. I'm only bringing it up because it might be some kind of wikia issue that I thought you should be aware of. — Vince47 07:18, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Vince, it's a problem with IE and it's a global wikia problem. It's a general stylesheet issue that has been brought up everywhere. I think there's a forum here about it but there hasn't been a solution other than stop using IE :) — Morder 07:28, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks That was fast. :-p Keep up the good work.– Cleanse 10:37, 19 March 2009 (UTC) : yup. For whatever reason the TNG one didnt come up for me. --Alan 10:38, 19 March 2009 (UTC) IRC Alan, I don't know if you're around right now, but I could do with some help in the IRC channel. We've got a moron who needs kicking, and ChanServ won't let me op myself. I know you've held an op position in the past, so maybe you have it figured out. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:43, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Dealt with. -- sulfur 15:57, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the invite. unfortunately, i think i use up far more time than i should on Wikipedia. you can always contact me at my wikipedia talk page though. Thanks 05:48, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Picard impostor How the fuck is questioning the rationale behind adding that useless link that is not even mirror any kind of violation of anything? I thought the proper procedure for finalizing these is to take to the talk page (which was done) and discuss. And mind you, I believe i gave a damn good explanation as to why this link is clutter and shouldnt be up there. If you have any reasons as to why it should be there then mention it in the discussion and dont freakin' have your robot automatically remove it. I dont think that goes with policy does it? – Distantlycharmed 04:41, 3 April 2009 (UTC)